Freeze
by ChristinaColfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel had always known that he had a superpower, but what happens when he looses control of his cryokenesis? Klaine endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since Kurt was a little kid, he knew he was different. Whenever he was upset or particularly frustrated, the room would go cold and frost would begin to cover the nearest surface. The only person when could ever calm him down was his mother Elizabeth, because she had the same power as Kurt, they could both freeze anything, living or not. She had been his favorite person in the world, and he had loved her more than anything. She had noticed his powers and told Burt, who was extremely accepting.

When Kurt turned eight years old, things began to change. His mother was diagnosed with lung cancer and was required to live in the hospital. She stayed in the hospital for many months until she died. After the funeral, standing by his father's side next to his mother's grave with tears streaming down his face he realized something, now the only person left to control his power was Kurt.

"Crap. Here we go again." Kurt muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes. As he shrugged his shoulders he could already begin to feel the sticky slush burning in his eyes and slowly sliding its way down his pale face and neck and into his brand new button-down shirt.

_Oh. Fantastic. _He thought bitterly. _Another Dolce and Gabbana ruined!_

After checking to make sure another slushy wasn't going to accidentally find its way from some idiotic Neanderthals hand and into his face, he moodily stalked down the hallway to his locker. When he reached his locker, he fumbled with the old lock, trying to yank it open. As he finally got it open, he was slammed into the door of the locker next to his. He sank down to the floor and closed his eyes to regain control of his power. God did he wish he could just freeze those assholes and shatter their bodies to show them how he felt!

_But then again, that might just draw a bit too much attention for my liking. _But the idea was still there.

Kurt got up off the floor, grabbed his extra clothes from his still open locker, and proceeded to the upstairs girls' bathroom where one of the glee girls should be there to help him clean up. But when he looked inside, no one was there.

_Of course no one was there. No one ever is when I need them to be._

Silently, he bent over the sink and began to rise the slushy out of his hair and off of his face. When he was done, he remembered that he had glee club today. He checked his phone, and only saw one message.

StarBerry(Rachel)- where are you? Also, we are competing against the Hipsters and the Warblers, I already checked out the Hipsters, but I need your help with the Warblers! Please!

Since he knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer, he replied with a quick 'sure' and began to make his way to his precious Navigator. As he started the car, his phone went off and sure enough there was a message from Rachel.

StarBerry(Rachel)-Be at my house in 5!

_I wonder what she's so excited about._

Kurt-I'm coming, Rach.

When he finally arrived at Rachel's house, he pulled into the driveway and knocked on the front door. Rachel must have been standing right next to the door, because not two seconds after he knocked, the door opened, revealing Rachel in one of her hideous reindeer sweaters and clearly very happy about something.

_Ugh. When is she going to get rid of those?_

Kurt knew that she wouldn't be changing her style anytime soon, and it wasn't for lack of trying to persuade her on his part, so he just grinned at her and asked her what they were going to do about the Warblers. Kurt could tell just from the evil grin painted across Rachel's face that this was not going to be one of their usual search-the-internet things. Rachel suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs into her pink and gold star covered room.

"Sit down, Kurt!" she squealed excitedly as she went to pull something from her closet. Kurt sat down on her bed and looked around, not recognizing the garment bag she pulled out.

"So what's your stance on spying, Kurt?" she said evilly, opening the bag.

_Oh. So that's what she was out getting yesterday._

Apparently Rachel had stolen one of Dalton Academy's uniforms so he could spy on them without them knowing.

"Very clever, Rachel. But none of them are going to know who I am, what do I tell them?"

"Just say that you're new and wanted to check out the Warblers!" Rachel exclaimed, very proud of herself for thinking the whole thing through.

Kurt thought it over for a minute, coming to the conclusion that if he wasn't going to get any solos for Sectionals, he might as well help the club by checking out the competition.

"Okay Rachel." He said tentatively, hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision later on. But then he thought _when will I go? _He mentioned this to Rachel and she said "Tomorrow during school, that way Burt won't suspect anything."

A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about how disappointed his dad would be if he found out. Kurt had always known that his strong emotions not only strengthened his power, but activated them, and he wasn't 100% sure that he could stop himself from frosting the room over. Rachel, sensing his worry and believing that it was because she mention going behind his fathers back, quickly backtracked, not noticing the drop in temperature around Kurt, and began to thank him profusely for helping her, which is extremely rare.

"Oh my gosh Kurt thank you so much for helping me! I promise that once we figure out what we're up against, those Warblers are going down!"

This made him feel a little bit better, but he still felt that chill in the back of his neck that meant his powers were active.

When he had decided that Rachel had rambled on long enough, he said "Calm down, Rach! I'm not going to back out. I said I would do it, remember?"

This seemed to satisfy Rachel, so she dropped the subject. As they began to talk about Sectionals for a while Kurt's power dulled and faded into nothing, until he glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for him to go home and cook dinner. Feeling his power reactivate at his nervousness of being late, he quickly said goodbye to Rachel and told her that he would text her later.

When he got home, he placed the Warbler's uniform in the back of his closet for the next day and went downstairs. To his surprise, his father was already home and had a box of pizza lying on the dining room table. While he was glad to see his father, he wasn't happy with his food choice.

"Really dad? The doctor said that you needed a healthy diet after your heart attack, and you bring home pizza?!" He was so worried about losing his father, and did everything he could to keep him from getting another heart attack, but Burt didn't really seem to care. Kurt hadn't realized how emotional and out of control he was getting until he saw the ice forming around the room.

"Calm down, kiddo." Burt soothed he watched his son start to lose control. He understood that kurt had no control over himself, but was worried about the kind of damage he could do if he unleashed all of his power. When all of the ice had disappeared from the dining room, he brought Kurt into the living room and sat him down upon the sofa.

"Son, you okay?" his father questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Just a little stressed from school work." Kurt felt a little bad for lying to his dad, but he didn't want to upset him. Even with all of the bullying and his powers going out of control, even though his father knew he had powers, he didn't want to add any more stress to his father's life.

"You sure, kid? You've been looking a little off lately."

"I'm sure dad; I'm gonna go do my homework now."

"Okay son, good luck."

Kurt ran upstairs to his room, laid down on his bed and began to cry frozen tears. For himself, for his loss of control, for his father's heart, and for his mother dying and leaving him to deal with his power all on his own.

_All I can do is hope that tomorrow will be better._

And with that final thought, he fell asleep, still dressed in his school clothes.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kurt lazily began to open his eyes and when he located the alarm clock, slammed his hand on the snooze button. And then he rememberes.

_Crap. I have to go to Dalton today._

He jumped out of his bed and began to quickly fumble through his closet to find the uniform.

_Ugh. This has got to be one of the most unfashionable outfits ever._

After running through his shower and twenty minute skin care routine, he raced downstairs to check and see if Burt was there. When he had checked the whole house and found nothing, he decided that everyone was gone and that Finn must have gotten a ride from Rachel. So he hopped up the stairs, changed into the Dalton uniform, and got in his car. Before he pulled out of the driveway, he sent a message to Rachel.

Kurt- Hi Rach, I'm about to leave for Dalton, JSYK. (Just So You Know) Make sure to tell everyone that I'm sick!

StarBerry(Rachel)- Okay Kurt! Thanks and good luck!

Shaking all other thoughts, save the ones regarding his mission, from his head he began to make the long drive to Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

That was the only thought running through my head when I saw the school. I knew that it was a school for mainly rich boys, but I didn't expect it to be so huge.

Dalton Academy was split into several different buildings. There was the dining hall, the main halls where the offices and classrooms were, and the dormitories. Thank goodness every building had a sighn, or Kurt would have been totally lost. He began to wander through the halls, pretending to be looking for something ,but really just enjoying the peace and quiet. Until the bell rang, that is. The second it stopped ringing, there were boys all around him, making him feel like he was caught in a current, constantly being pushed and pulled. He began to get paranoid, and the greater his fear and frustration, the more damaged he caused to who or whatever he released his power onto. Kurt pressed himself against a wall, closed his eyes and tried to regain control. By this time, it seemed as if all of the boys had gone to their classes. So Kurt began to relax and feel his power dull when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. Immediately he spun around and gently wrapped his fingers around the boys throat, wanting to hold him there so he could question his presence without him attempting to escape, when he realized something. Fear was all over the boy's meerkat-like face, but he wasn't moving, not even breathing or blinking. Only after Kurt felt his pulse stop did he realize what he had done. He hadn't choked him, he had frozen all of the blood in his body, stopping his heart.

_And killing him._

When the realization hit him that he, Kurt Hummel, was a murderer, the HE killed the boy simply because he had scared him, he felt a piece of him die inside.

_What is my dad going to think?_

And as he stared into the frozen boy's eyes, he began to cry.

_It may have been an accident, but I still killed him. _He thought.

In his moment of shock and realization, he hadn't noticed the curly haired boy that had walked out of his classroom just in time to see everything.

**Blaine's POV (Just a few minutes ago…)**

_Hey, I wonder who that guy is…Woah, he is like really, really hot. Wait a second Blaine! You don't even know this guys name, much less if he's gay! He might be the new kid that the dean mentioned, but he isn't supposed to be here until next week…_

And with those thoughts, he knew that he had to go talk to him and at least find out what his name was. About halfway to the boy, he saw Sebastian come up behind the beautiful boy and place his hand roughly on his shoulder. The boy turned suddenly and placed his hands around Sebastian's neck, as if trying to hold him in place. At the touch of the strangers hands, Seb's body seemed to go rigid. When the boy removed his hands and took a step back, Sebastian did not move. It was as if he were frozen. Then he noticed the ice covering Sebastian's body. When Blaine started to move towards the boy and Seb, he realized the unknown bot was no longer standing, but curled into himself on the floor.

**Kurt's POV**

_I can't believe I just did that! What is my dad going to say?_

He was so afraid of what his dad would do that he didn't feel the frozen tears falling from his face, or see the young man approaching him. When he felt a hand upon his back, he turned his face so that he was staring straight into the stranger's eyes.

**Blaine's POV**

"What did you see?" were the first words he heard from the beautiful boy, and his voice sounded like bells.

_Woah…his eyes are so pretty… and his voice is stunning._

"You're beautiful." As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt my cheeks redden.

"What did you say?" said Kurt, as if he didn't think he was beautiful.

"You're… beautiful." I repeated, still embarrassed and staring at my feet.

**Kurt's POV**

_Is this guy nuts? He just saw me kill someone, and the first thing he says is that I'm beautiful? What the hell? Maybe he didn't see me do it…_

"What did you see?" I ask him again.

"Ummmm… I'm not really sure, I just saw Sebastian put his hand on your shoulder, and when you turned around, he was frozen. "Wait, did you do that? Is he going to be okay? Replied the stranger with the gorgeous eyes.

That's when I remembered. _I don't know this person, I don't even know his name._

"What's your name? I ask the apparently shy boy.

"Blaine." He said. "What's your?"

"Kurt, and to answer your questions, yes I did do that, but not on purpose, and no, Sebastian is dead."

"How?"

_Wow this guy may be really cute, but he must have a really thick skull._

"I froze all of the water in his body, which stopped his heart from beating."

"How did you did freeze him?" Blaine asked innocently.

"I just did Blaine. I was born with these powers and usually I can control myself, but all the stress and extra bullying has made me really emotional, and strong emotions activate my powers and I'm really sorry, he just scared me and I reacted." I rambled out, still feeling the chill that meant my powers were still activated.

**Blaine's POV**

_Awww. He's cute when he rambles! But wait, he killed Sebastian, so what's to keep him from killing me?_

Blaine knew that Sebastian wasn't exactly a fantastic role model, but that didn't mean he deserved to die. While Blaine debated on whether to trust Kurt or not, Kurt took his time studying Blaine's body.

**Kurt's POV**

_Ohhh. _Blaine looked really hot in his uniform, but Kurt couldn't help but wonder what he looked like underneath it.

_I wonder if he has a six-pack, he's probably tan all over. And his face… something about those triangular eyebrows were just plain adorable. But they were nothing compared to his eyes. They were mesmerizing…_

**Blaine's POV**

_I wonder if he's going to kill me, I mean he could have by now so I guess he won't, but I have no idea what to do about Sebastian…wait, why is staring at me?!_

"Please don't kill me!" I cried, covering my face with my hands.

"Why do you think I would want to kill you?" replied Kurt, looking extremely confused.

"Because I'm a witness and I know about your powers and you were staring at me! Isn't that how you freeze people? I rambled out nervously.

"No," Kurt said with a slight laugh, " To freeze living things I have to touch them, so I have to touch your skin in order to freeze you. I'm not like Medusa!"

"Wait, so you're not going to kill me, right?" making sure I wasn't going to die within the hour.

"No, I'm not going to kill you Blaine."

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Seb?"

"Ummm, we? You're not the one who killed him." Said a slightly confused Kurt.

"Yeah, but we're kind of friends, right? I mean I'm not going to tell anyone about your powers, but we still need to do something about the body." I assured him.

"What do you think we should do? Hide the body and pretend it never happened? Or defrost him and tell the headmaster we found the body?"

"I think we should try to defrost him. But since you're new here I don't think you should be seen around the body."

**Kurt's POV**

_Oh. He thinks I'm new here? Crap. Well at least Rachel's idea worked, but I should probably tell him I don't go here._

Ummm, Blaine? I'm not new here, my glee club sent me as a spy to check out the Warblers." I admitted quietly.

"I figured as much because new student usually have a map, and not awesome ice powers." Blaine joked.

_At least he isn't mad at me for lying._

Once they had temporarily hidden Sebastian's body in a hidden closet, they discussed many theories on how to defrost him and agreed to defrost him by the fire in the common room after lunch when all the boys in Blaine's dorm had classes.

As we looked for a better hiding place for the body, we began to discovered that we had a lot more in common than just a love of singing and being bullied for their sexuality. When Blaine mentioned that he was the lead singer of the Warblers, I got a little nervous, which activated my powers. I knew that I could no longer control myself, soI asked Blaine if there was a place he could take me so I could rest.

"Yeah, I'll just take you up to my dorm room and you can sleep." Blaine said dapperly.

**Blaine's POV**

But on the inside, I wasn't so calm.

_Did I just invite him to my room? What if he thinks I'm just some pervert who wants to watch him sleep?_

I was pulled out of my panic by the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Ok, let's go." Said Kurt.

"Come on, then. My dorm is upstairs." I told him, hoping he didn't hear the relief in my voice.

**Kurt's POV**

As we ascended the stairs to the next floor, I began to feel as if my body had been drained of all its energy.

_I hope I don't fall asleep on the stairs… that would be extremely embarrassing._

**Blaine's POV**

_Awww. Kurt looks like a sleepy kitten when he yawns! He's even sticking his tongue out to help him concentrate on the stairs! It looks so soft and pink and… Woah Blaine, dapper thoughts. Kurt is just your friend. Your really hot friend who is about to be laying in your bed._

" Hey Kurt, we're here. Sorry if it's a little messy, but my roommate, Jeff, is a slob." I stated as I unlocked and opened my door.

**Kurt's POV**

_Wow. These dorms are amazing. I wish I was a student here._

"This is perfectly fine, Blaine." I assured him.

I knew from our conversation in the halls that the side with the Katy Perry poster belonged to Blaine, so I walked over to his bed, kicked off my shoes, and sat indian style on the end of it.

"Are you going to sit down with me Blaine?" I asked when I noticed him pacing nervously in his own space.

"Are you sure?" Blaine questioned with what looked like hope in his eyes.

"Yes Blaine. Now come over here, I'm not going to kill you." I said with a roll of my eyes.

At the sound of my confirmation, Blaine bounced over, knocked off his shoes and sit next to me.

**Blaine's POV**

_Oh my god. Kurt is in my bed. IN MY BED! With me! Calm down Balaine, you don't want to scare him off._

"Kurt, you need to relax. Worrying about your father is just going to reactivate you powers. So take off your shirt, and lay down on your stomach." I commanded.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

**Blaine's POV**

Seeing Kurt's uneasy face made me realize how that sounded.

"Oh Kurt! Not that, I was just going to give you a back massage to get you to relax! But if you don't want me too, I won't. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

_Even though I just met him today, I know that I want to be with him to protect and help him._

"Oh, it's okay." Kurt said with red cheeks as he removed his shirt.

_Oh my dear god-that-I-don't-believe-in! He is freaking gorgeous, just look at him! His chest looks like marble, and oh crap. I guess I was staring._

**Kurt's POV**

_I wonder why Blaine is gawking at me._

"Is there something on my chest?" I asked.

"Uhhhh ummm no. Why do you ask?" Blaine stuttered out.

"No reason, you were just looking at me weird."

"Oh I'm sorry. It was nothing." He assured.

"Thanks, I just wanted to make sure. Do you want me to lay down on the bed now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me go to the bathroom to grab some oil." And with that he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

**Blaine's POV**

_Okay Blaine, just chill out, you've done this for your friends before. It's nothing but a way to help Kurt relax._

After a couple minutes of deep breathing, I grabbed the vanilla oil and made my way back to Kurt.

"Hey, what took so long?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Oh ummm… I couldn't find the right oil, until I looked in the cabinet."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Just lie down on your stomach and relax."

"Done. Now what?"

"Just stay still."

At my command, Kurt released a deep breath and sank down into the comforter.

**Kurt's POV**

A few seconds after I laid down on the bed, I felt the weight of Blaine next to me. I heard the snap of a cap being removed, and then the smell of vanilla filled my nose. When I felt Blaine's hands on my back, I let out a low groan at the sensation. I released all of the tension in my body as his hands began to knead all of the knots from my muscles.

_Ohhhhhhh. This feels so good_! I thought as I began to unknowingly make more sounds of pleasure at the feeling of total relaxation.

**Blaine's POV**

_I swear if he keeps making those noises I'm going to have a little problem._

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, unril I could no longer comfortably reach his shoulders.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I can't reach your shoulders, so I'm going to have to kneel over you, okay?"

"Okay." Replied a very sleepy looking Kurt.

As I straddled his back, I realized I wouldn't be able to hold myself up for very much longer, so I gently sat on his ass. I continued to massage the tension for his shoulders and neck, being careful not to press too hard into his skin so I wouldn't leave a mark.

As I got to thinking about all the ways I could mark Kurt, I developed a not so little problem in my pants.

_Crap. Think about unsexy things! Um.. dead puppies, girls, rats, that creepy chick you kept stalking you.._

**Kurt's POV**

_I wonder why Blaine feels so stiff now? Wait, when did Blaine start sitting on me? Oh right, he couldn't reach my shoulders._

I became sleepier and sleepier, until I noticed Blaine shifting around.

"You okay up there?" I mumbled, barely picking my face up off the pillow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Blaine stuttered out.

"I was just wondering because you seem to be getting fidgety." I stated.

"I'm good, my back just felt weird." Blaine said reassuringly.

**Blaine's POV**

_It's a good thing I'm not hard anymore, or that would have been extremely awkward._

As I finished massaging his back, I noticed Kurt's even breathing and closed eyes. I got up off of him, and washed my hands after putting the oil away.

When I returned to my room I discovered that Kurt had curled around my pillow and buried his face into it at the same time. While I watched him sleep, I thought about my feelings for Kurt.

_I know I just met him, but I don't think I could bear it if he were taken away from me._


End file.
